


On Our Own Legs

by Aabysinyaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Pack Piles, Puppy Piles, There is no one dead, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabysinyaa/pseuds/Aabysinyaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack Cuddles. Puckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Own Legs

Stiles woke slowly, lulling in the warmth that ensconced his body, but the cold that stung his face and lungs alerted him to the chill in the air. The morning light was harsh and white and cast stark shadows across the forest floor, as well as the fur that surrounded him.

He sunk deeper into the pile of bodies, thieving their warmth to ease the burn that was flushing his cheeks a soft vermillion.

He felt, more than heard the grumble of protest from the largest wolf in the group, the one whose back and forelegs made up the frame for the hollow space that Stiles occupied, what kept him from being crushed under the weight of his companions.

A foreleg curled around his torso and gripped him back against the barrel chest of the wolf behind him and he grumbled a little more. A warning to not move.

In the centre of this supernova of warmth, Stiles' breath was heavy and wet in the air, filling the space with moisture which beaded on the fur of the wolf above him, it's light, almost white and slight curl telling him it's Erica. While beside him to his left the almost brown black mass had to be Scott. 

What also told him it was Scott was the snoring, which was deep and strong and vibrated in his chest.

It was always like this, after the full moon. 

They'd end up asleep all together after a night of running and hunting.

Back before, when everything was awful and all of them almost died, to many times to count they hadn't done this. Stiles couldn't imagine a life without it now.

At first, when the pack had done this, it had been without their human, Stiles would wake up in the morning to howls and cries, would find one or more hulking beast taking up space on his bedroom floor.

Stepping on a wolf tail on the way to the bathroom was not pretty.

The first time he'd ran with them was seared into his mind.

It had been Boyd's idea, quiet, from the back of the room, when everyone had been wondering how they would always inevitably end up in Stiles' room, not necessarily all together, there was nowhere near enough room.

But all of them.

Even Derek. Boyd's idea was a surprise to them all somehow. Clearly no one had thought of it, not any of them. Stiles would have been insulted under the circumstances, had it also never occurred to him.

That month he'd dressed lightly, while the nights weren't hot, they weren't cold like they were now, Erica, Issac and Scott had lingered close to him the whole time, Boyd could be spotted just outside Stiles' field of view, Jackson and Lydia hung back and Derek was far ahead. 

Making sure that there was no danger ahead. Isaac had confessed earlier that Derek would be more vigilant than normal with Stiles there so it was no surprise that he only saw the tip of his tail disappearing into the darkness more often than not.

Eleven-thirty and the wolves were all obviously restless, Stiles had tried to usher them into a run but they were persistent in staying close to him. 

Another failed attempt and he decided to give them a gentle push, starting at a trot to give them enough warning that he was going to start running.

To establish that the human wasn't prey.

Before breaking into a proper run. 

The move rippled through the pack. Erica bolted forward before she realised what she was doing and turned, trotting back to lope beside him.

Stiles huffed out harsh breaths. He couldn't keep this up for long, but if he got them excited enough they'd take off, burn their energy off. He could see Derek clearly now, watching him with eyes as amused as a wolf's eyes can be. 

It seemed enough, Scott took off with a yip, Erica following quick behind, nipping the tip of his tail. With a sound almost like a bay, Boyd followed after, Issac beside him. 

They disappeared quickly into the trees, only the sounds of their play letting Stiles know that the pack was still relatively close by.

A nudge at his hand made him jump, he looked down at bright red eyes. 

Derek stayed with him while the others played and at the end of that night, he'd become part of the pack huddle at the end of the night.

Now he always ran with them, he'd gotten a little better at keeping up and Derek always stayed by him. 

He heard a low groan and the pile started to shift the sunlight pierced his eyes and he winced, turning quickly and burying his face in the thick fur over the Alpha wolf behind him, grumbling and ignoring the noises the others made around him, almost like snickers. 

The wolf beside him groaned loudly as he got to all fours, shaking out his fur and slowly shifting, legs lengthening, fur receding till Derek was crouched where the wolf had once been. 

Erica who'd already changed back smiled and yelped, “Let's get going, I’ve gotta study for a test on Monday”. She ran off, followed quickly by Issac and Boyd, then Scott, hanging back a little. 

Stiles and Derek followed also, at a more sedate pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> The title is from Wolf's Rain because why not...
> 
> "Why? Why do humans always look to the sky? Why do you try so hard to fly when   
> you don't have any wings? We'll run on our own legs."


End file.
